


Red

by Squidsplosion



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetic, Red - Freeform, lots of red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsplosion/pseuds/Squidsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red could be many shades, but to Haru it was all contained in one man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote for the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, 2015, in response to a quote:
> 
> All the waterdrops, all the roots,  
> all the threads of light gathered to me here;  
> they came to me sooner or later.
> 
> I wanted your hair, all for myself.  
> From all the graces my homeland offered  
> I chose only your savage heart.
> 
> ― pablo neruda, sonnet xlvi

Red is the color of danger, yet Haru was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. His hand would be entangled in it, enjoying the silky feel of it as it escaped his fingers in rivers of auburn. It is untamed and uncaged, nothing can hold it down, yet Haru could still call it his. Some nights it was draped across his pillow, framing the momentarily serene face before it burst into a rainbow of emotions the next day.

Red is the color of passion, the very source of life came from its lips in the form of bell like laughter. Sharp teeth contained in pale rose would curve into a smile, but would sometimes be connected with Haru. Cinnamon was the taste of red, it was his lover’s favorite flavor.

Red is the color of lust. Cheeks flushed pale cerise filled his vision in darkened rooms. Soft skin, free of the restrictions of clothing, graze against Haru. He drowns in twin rubies, filled with lust, twinkling with life. Sparkling, scarlet drops would be drawn from Haru’s skin, followed by genuine concern and several brown bandages. But brown was a dull color, and shortly after he would drown in red once more. Then, he’d wake up to auburn draped on his pillow once more, rays of light making his beloved glow (as he rightfully should, for there was no way he was human.)

Red is the color of anger. Pencil thin eyebrows crease soft skin. Twin rubies become narrow and dull, yet the core of it burns bright. Shark teeth lash out, and Haru is worried he was drawn too deep into the unknown. But it always fades away, and he is left with rubies glistening with tears or rose lips on his own.

Red is the color of risks and a burning spirit, things Haru would never have by himself. But drops of water clinging to pale rose lips quirked with the breathlessness of victory, he found himself being pulled into it. He was surprised to find it did not burn him like the lava he assumed it was made of, but instead embraced him and filled him with warmth. His heart hammered in his chest, pumping him of life, for he felt every moment in his life paled to the star that shone bright before him.

All the shades of red, in Haru’s world, belonged to a single man by the name of Rin, and everytime he confessed his love, it would fill him with the color of adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the whole quote literally because my brain was fried from exams XD  
> Please leave anything in the comments! Even an exclamation point would be nice~  
> Reblog it here: http://squidsenpaichan.tumblr.com/post/121312060907/red-squidsenpai-peasantdonttouchme-free


End file.
